Once upon a time
by CakeConsumer
Summary: How come all the houses has a colour and then a noble element except for Hufflepuff? Why Black? You're about to find out!


**A/NSomething I came up with a few days back, I'm also making a comic out of it. **

**Here's the real reason why hufflepuff choose yellow and black for her house.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there were four founders of a special school. This school was a school of magic, of magic and witchcraft. For these four founders were witches and wizards themselves.<p>

First there was Godric Gryffindor, a huge and brave man, taller than most and with hair the colour of sun. It shone so bright making any witch fall at his feet. He was broad shouldered and he himself was a promise of safety. He was the rocks that the school was built of. He might be considered rough but was soft on the inside. The broadest of smiles shone everyday from his face surrounded by a thick golden beard.

Then there was the beautiful witch Rowena Ravenclaw whose intellect outmatched most wizards. She was ambitious and strong and at the same time kind and just.

Godric valued bravery while Rowena valued intellect.

Then there was Salazar.

Salazar Slytherin was a proud man that thought himself better than those who did not posses the gift, the _power _of magic. He was the opposite of the others and their ambitions sometimes got in the way of his own. But he valued their friendship and he was not as cold as he portrayed himself to be. So therefore, even though he only wanted the school to be open to those of pure blood he succumbed to the others wishes to teach even those who were the first in their families to use magic, even though they came from non-magic households. _Temporarily that was._

He was elegant and well-mannered, the spitting image of the term _gentleman. _

Then there was the last on, the often forgotten one. The one who didn't interfere, who respected the others when they fought, the kind and loyal spirit of Helga Hufflepuff. Nowadays some might say that she wasn't of interest, but she was. She was the source of happiness for the founders because she was lively and optimistic. She always spoke, not often of importance but of joy. She was the social one, the caring one who though good of most people. Not because she was naive but because she was determined to find that good thing about you. She had a certain sense of self-importance without becoming arrogant that was extraordinary.

And so the day came for the last preparations for the openings of the school. And housecolours were to be chosen.

The founders agreed that Gryffindor would be red, like the pulsing colour of blood, its energy and warmth that could give bravery to any man. It was the colour of royalty, of joy and festivities but also of love. It was obvious meant for him for it was the colour of the active male principle.

Ravenclaw choose blue for it is a calming colour that is good for the mind, the colour of wisdom and intellect. It would bring wisdom to the wearer and make it easier to learn.

To make it fun for herself it was also the colour of the female principle

Slytherin's house was the colour green, it was both life and death, it was youth and hope but also of change and jealousy. It was the colour of paradise and a mix colour of the coldness of the blue intellect and the warmth of yellow, yellow which created insight and knowledge.

The house of Hufflepuff was yellow.

It was of the sun and intuition, of goodness of mankind and faith.

But another colour was to be chosen.

"I choose **Gold**" Godric said, one hand at his belt, the other resting a top his magnificent ruby-crested sword. "Because it's noble and rich and the king of noble metals. Worthy a champion. The colour of the sun"

Salazar snorted, thinking his friend's statement to be silly and childish. He waved his snake-crested cane before him and opened his mouth to speak

"Foolish!" he stated, Godric looked at him sternly but let him speak, as he usually did.

"I choose Silver for my house for it is elegant and easy to match" Godric was about to say something now, as per usual when Salazar and he did disagree but was interfered as Salazar continued.

"Gold _may_ be more expensive but it is pompous and far too much. Silver is the way to go for a sophisticated style"

Rowena stepped in to avoid a brawl or a duel, the latter which was more likely and choose her colour.

"I choose bronze" she stated and smiled pleased with her choice.

Salazar and Godric forgot their differences for a second to laugh at her.

"Because it is the only one left" Godric said and put an arm around Salazar in a friendly manner who in turn smiled wickedly.

"Indeed"

Rowena turned around facing them and snarled "_No._"

Her voice was low as she usually never screamed and then continued.

"Bronze is useful; you get more material to create with. It's the sensible option and it is not to show of. It needs to be more than just beautiful"

They now looked at Helga wondering what possibly could be left for her now. But she smiled calmly at them.

"Don't worry about me, I choose black"

The others were confused, why such a boring colour when there were other noble metals to choose from? Why black of all colours? The colour of darkness, so unlike the gentleness that was Helga Hufflepuff.

She answered them.

"Black, like my comfortable velvet cloak, soft to the touch" she held her dark cloak close to her and snuggled its collar. Beautiful pearls glistened in her golden hair and freckled cheeks were tinted red with what she was about to say.

"And like beautiful, smooth ebony hair that tickles my heart with its shine" she smiled at the three before her.

The three looked at each other, Godric with his golden lion mane and Rowena with her dark brown breaded hair, hidden behind a blue hood. And Salazar with his black hair, black as night and as the darkest ebony. A hint of a blush lingered over his pale cheeks, not a common thing to see in the castle.

Godric smiled cheekily. Rowena laughed a dignified laugh, covered by her thin hand.

Salazar gave them both a glare and left, red hint still intact on his cheeks. He glanced at the blonde woman, a hint of a smile appearing before the green cloak disappeared through the door as it closed.

Helga Hufflepuff said nothing to the others but smiled as she excused herself. Their errand today taken care of and everything was done for the opening, the opening of a school. An extraordinary school that would last throughout the ages, a school built of ambitions… and of love.

And that's the story of how the houses got their colours. There are of course other versions, as there usually are with old stories. But _we_ know that this is true, that this was how it really happened, _once upon a time_.

* * *

><p><strong>ANHelga/Salazar is seriously growing on me. I have a longer story too that I might write when I've finished a few others**


End file.
